This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We plan to investigate the corpora callosa of early and late blind adult subjects and compare them to those of sighted individuals. We will first use a fluid registration algorithm to register the corpora callosa to a template made of the average of the normal subjects. The Jacobian matrices associated to the displacement fields will then be analysed in order to determine regions of growth and atrophy. The same procedure will be applied to the case of deaf subjects and controls.